Second chance
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Shin Natsume has been given a second chance at life but has be given a task to protect the nine tails fox,Naruto, he also fines himself falling for the Hyuga heiress...will he find himself and keep his sanity or deem to repeat his same mistakes.


Rating: M

Disclaim: Naruto and Tenjho Tenge

Summary: Shinn Natsume has been given a second chance at life, but not without a price he's been given a task to protect the nine tail fox and find himself at same time. It may seem harder when he begin to fall for the heir of Hyuga clan and stop a war. Will him successes or deem to repeat him mistakes.

Main pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Shin/Hinata

AN: You guys pick the side pairings.

* * *

_Shin…._

_Shin…_

_Shin….honey open your eyes…._

_Liquid red eyes snapped open._

"…_Where am I…?_

_He was floating around in nothing but blackness. _

"_So this where my soul has ended up….in the black abyss of nothingness…"_

_He continued to flow around—voices around him. All of her—memories of her…her face: her smile…her everything._

_And it finally hit him like a ton of bricks…he is alone. _

"_Maya…?"_

"_M-Maya?"_

"_MAYA!"_

_She's gone and never coming back. He's alone. _

"_You promised never to leave me alone! MAYA!" Even in this dark hole of nothing his curse still followed him. He pulled and tugged at his long locks….he is alone….all alone. The vivid image of his precious sisters crying face appeared in his mind. He failed her again. _

"_Shin…." A soft voice said. _

_He recognized that heavenly voice anywhere._

"_M-mother?" he was almost afraid to face her…not after what he did. _

"_Dear child you have nothing to be ashamed of—."_

"_Lies! I'm a monster. Why was a born with this curse?" The women shook her head as if disappointed with answer he gave. _

"_It's only a curse because you haven't learned to accept your gift rather you run from it and it consumed you."_

"_I murdered you—our clan!" He shouted. He was a monster and nothing more. Gently he felt a hand on his cheeks._

"_Look open your eyes my son." She said. _

_Shin slowly followed the order and opened his eyes and gasped. He couldn't look away from his mom's sweet smile. _

"_Don't be saddened by what you did…you're not monster nor a murderer. You may not believe me now but you will. However, the reason why I'm here is because you've been given a second chance my son—don't waste it."_

_Shin could not believe his ears. "But I'm dead?" he said. The women chuckled. _

"_Well half way—."_

"_How?" _

"_That is not important right now…" Another womanly voice said coming from behind him. Shin shifted his eyes to the women behind him. She had light red hair and soft green eyes. She had a more serious look on her face but still caring nonetheless. _

"_Who are you?" Shin demanded. _

_The red women sighed. "That's not important right—."_

"_You've been given a task." _

_Another voice said cutting off the red haired women. Shin glanced to his left and his eyes widen. A beautiful woman with long flowing blue hair and purple eyes stood before him. _

"_What is going and what is this task?" he said. _

_His mother smiled. "You are to watch over someone—."_

"_You're not the only one with a burden on their shoulders—."_

"_You must fine who you truly are—."_

"_I due time everything will reveal to you—."_

_Shin was beyond confused he had no clue where either of them was getting out. Who did he have to protect? Finding himself? All of it was too confusing._

_Slowly the image of the red haired women and his mother begin to vanish. "Wait—please I don't know what I am supposed to do?" he cried but they were already gone. And that only left the blue haired women._

"_She could be stubborn when it comes to the ones she loves but she'll come around—she always does, and she will love you more than anything in this world—more than life—her own life. And you shall love her forever. But heed my warning your time in this world is limited in seven years a war will begin. Lives will be lost—and if you don't come in time her life will be too."_

_Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed swallowing him as Shin felt himself falling. _

* * *

He felt the blazing warm sun on his face and the smell of spring hitting his senses. He felt light as if he were sleeping on a cloud. He could hear the birds in the far distance as well as someone crying and voices shouting. Shin jolted up right as he took in his surrounding, he was surrounding by a dozen of massive trees as tall as the statue of liberty in New York. He sniffed the air it smelt fresh as the first day of spring. Immediately Shin sensed he was in a different place—a different world. Shin could sense the different aurous they were some strong ones as well as weak ones but the strong presences overpowered them.

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?"

Snickering came from the distance and the sound of punches being thrown and the sickening sound of them making contact. Shin found himself walking towards the shouting.

"Please don't hurt him!"

Shin stopped at a small clearing. A bunched a kids surrounded a small blonde boy with blue eyes. And not too far from him was a girl that made him gasped. The girl little looked exactly like the women he seemed when he was floating around in the darkness. She had short indigo hair and lavender eyes that were so endlessly deep.

"I'm going to say this one last time leave Hinata-chan alone!" the boy cried with fire in his eyes. He had the same look Shin had in his eyes when he wanted to protect his sister.

"Or what?" One boy said as another fat looking kid yanked the indigo haired girl by her hair. She cried out in pain, the blonde growled and then attacking the fat kid punching him right in the eye.

The fat kid cried out as he released the girl cover his eye with his hand.

"Get him!" the leader of the gang shouted as they all jumped the blonde.

"Naruto-Kun!"

Subconsciously Shin activated his Ryuugan and saw everything.

The blondes horrible past,

"_Stay away from him."_

"_Look at him he's a monster!" _

Shin saw all the horrible things that happened to the kid. He had no family no friends the village hated him for being a monster…like him.

And the girl, an heiress to her clan but everyone hated her for being weak.

Her own father disowned her. And the one person who swore to protect her hated her as well…her own big brother.

It made his blood boil.

_Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters not hurt them!_

Shin had half a mind to find the girls brother and beat the living shit out of him. They both shared his pain.

"Someone's coming—."

"Let's go!"

Shin snapped out of his trance as his eyes went back to normal. The boys run as footsteps could be heard as they got closer.

"Hinata-sama," A man with short brown hair and pure white eyes yanked the indigo haired girl to her feet. The hatful glare he sent the blonde did not go unnoticed by Shin. "You know better than to hang around with _that._" He hissed picking up the girl, walking the other way with her.

Shin glanced at the blond on the forest floor as he struggled to get up. Sadness clouded the boys blue eyes.

"Why do you stay in a place where you are hated?"

Naruto jumped at the voice that seemed to be coming from all around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Shin stepped from his hiding spot.

Wide eyed Naruto gazed at tall man. He silver and lavender color hair he had an eye patch cover his right eye. The other visible eye was red. All and all he looked scary. He had this murderous look in his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shin cocked his head to the side at the oblivious lie. "I see it. How they all treat you, all except that girl—"

"I wouldn't let you hurt Hinata-chan." Shin chuckled.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not here to hurt her….just trying to find my way."

Naruto glanced at the man with wary eyes. "Who are you?"

The man closed his one good eye before reopening it. "Shin…Natsume…you are."

The blonde suddenly grinned proudly shoving a finger into his chest. "Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of the leaf village!"

Shin blinked. "Is that so?" he said.

Naruto frowned. "You don't believe me?—you'll see I will someday run the village!" With that the blonde run off.

Shin watched him leave before sighing.

He had a task to do and didn't even know where to begin.

This may deem hard then it looks.

* * *

TBC.

Please review and tell me what you guys think? Is it good or bad?


End file.
